questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mixed Character
A hybrid character is a character that starts out as one of the three basic characters but also shares abilities from the other class types. I.E. a magic user who has sneaking and lock picking skills is a hybrid character. Paladins are hybrids by the very nature that they maintain abilities they developed in earlier class before becoming paladins. In addition a hybrid fighter or paladin is hampered from casting certain spells due to their shield in the early games. In general any character has access to thief related puzzles as long as they have the thief abilities handy. They might find that they have alternative ways to solve the thief puzzles by using their native class skills (levitate can be used instead of a rope or climb ability). One caveat is that to become a paladin one must avoid thief related puzzles (i.e. robbing). Thus it it not normally possible to become a paladin if thief puzzles have been solved before the ceremony, even if honor is very high. Once one becomes a paladin though it is possible to do thief puzzles though it causes a loss of honor (which can be regained by doing certain tasks). If actions are committed that disqualify someone from becoming a paladin, it is still possible to import a character as a paladin using the character change options. It should be noted that while every class is given the opportunity to become paladins in QFG II, only the fighter has the ability to become a paladin in QFG III. Due to the nature of QFGII paladin ceremony occurring at the end of the game it is not possible to become a paladin and solve thief puzzles in the same game. However it may be possible for a hybrid fighter to commit robbery in a few locations in QFGIII after going through the paladin ceremony near the end of the game. It is only possible to get all the character-assigned skills in the first game by starting as a thief, which has the widest range of skills (lacking only parry and magic use). Neither fighter nor magic users have enough skill points to spread around until the 2nd game (via the wishes from the genie of the ring). In addition, having the sword and shield in disrupts the use of magic during close combat. Although fighters cannot get all the assigned skills during the first game they have the access to the widest range of puzzles/solutions during the game. Class-specific abilities and puzzles Hybrid characters have access to most puzzles of every class in the game with a few exceptions. For example only magic users have access to puzzles required to make magic staff spell, and will be missed by hybrid characters with magic ability (I.E. only a true magic user can meet the fairies in QFG4). Magic users in general have access to certain spells that other characters cannot access even with the magic abilities. Sword and shield are not tied to the point system but are class specific (with the exception of QFGV). Thieves and magic users are also barred from access to the fighter specific puzzles such as the battle with the Weapon Master. Paladin puzzles are open only to paladins. Notes *In QFGV, any class with thief abilities will receive the Stealth Charm, they will be locked out of the Thermonuclear Blast (mage spell) or the Magic Helm (Paladin or Fighter item). *In QFGV, with the thief skills you will be required to steal the Blackbird and trade it for Ann's deed instead of the peace statue. *In QFGV, if you have the thief skills Katrina will not marry you.